Tính tò mò
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Bức chân dung của Snape và Dumbledore gặp cậu bé Potter có cùng tên với họ.


Author: ChocolateEclar – Fanfiction. Net  
>Dịch: HMSChocolate<br>Rating: G  
>Tóm tắt: Một fic ngắn one-shot diễn ra sau DH. Bức chân dung của Snape và Dumbledore gặp cậu bé Potter có cùng tên với họ.<p>

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © _ChocolateEclar – Fanfiction. Net

**Tính tò mò**

Thỉnh thoảng, Snape cũng theo dõi những gì xảy ra trong văn phòng hiệu trưởng từ bức chân dung của mình. Việc ông cũng từng làm hiệu trưởng, dù chỉ trong một năm tối tăm như địa ngục, có nghĩa là ông đã có chỗ trên bức tường này cùng những tên tuổi như Armando Dippet, Phineas Nigellus, và, tất nhiên, Albus Dumbledore.

Ngôi trường đã trở lại bình thường trong những năm vừa qua. Vẫn có những Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, và Slytherins chạy lung tung khắp trường, và Filch vẫn còn thỉnh thoảng lôi những học sinh, chủ yếu là nhà Gryffindor, vào văn phòng này để đứng trước bà hiệu trưởng khi ông bắt gặp chúng ngoài hành lang sau khi tối.

Hôm nay là một ngày khác mọi khi, nhưng Snape chưa biết được điều đó. Chân dung của Dumbledore hít một hơi thật sâu và nhanh, và chỉ lúc đó thì Snape mới để ý tới hai đứa con trai bị Filch đưa tới trước bàn của Minerva McGonagall.

Một đứa trông cao và đầy tàn nhang với đôi mắt nâu. Nó ra một dấu hiệu thô lỗ với đứa kia khi nó nghĩ không có ai nhìn nhưng một bức chân dung, Dilys Derwent, phát lên một tiếng tức giận.

Đứa con trai kia cũng tóc đen như thế nhưng thấp hơn và có đôi mắt xanh biếc sáng rực. Đó là những gì Snape thấy rõ nhất và khi ông nhìn kỹ thằng bé thì nhận ra nó trông giống Harry Potter (và vì thế, giống cả cha Harry Potter nữa) một cách đáng hoảng sợ. Snape càu nhàu trong miệng và nhăn mặt khó chịu. Ông đã biết Harry Potter đã thành công nhưng giờ lại phải nghĩ tới việc có thêm những phiên bản bé bé của James Potter chạy quanh đây!

"Tôi bắt được hai đứa này cãi nhau ngoài thư viện, thưa cô," Filch nói một cách hớn hở vả đẩy hai đứa con trai ra trước.

Đứa nhỏ hơn vấp ngã và có gì đó rơi từ túi áo nó. Nó nằm trên sàn, ánh bạc và lấp lánh. Đứa con trai lớn thở dài não ruột.

"Hai em đang làm gì ở đó vào 11 giờ đêm, Potter?" McGonagall hỏi, và bà cũng thở dài.

Thế là quá đủ với Snape. Ông liếc Dumbledore và thấy cụ đang nhìn chiếc áo tàng hình và cười toét miệng.

"James đến tìm con," đứa bé nói. "Con bị lạc và khi không thấy con trong phòng sinh hoạt chung, anh ấy đã đi tìm con ."

"Cậu vẫn bị lạc sau bốn tháng ở đây, cậu Potter?" McGonagall hỏi.

"Vâng," Potter nhỏ kiên quyết, nhưng Snape dù có không thể dùng Legilimency qua một bức chân dung, cũng biết rằng thằng bé đang nói dối vì nó có khuôn mặt của bố nó.

Đứa kia, James (cái tên làm Snape nhếch mép mỉa mai), có vẻ như hơi choáng với lời nói dối của em trai mình và quyết định thêm thắt vào đó. "Vấng, chuyện là như thế, thưa Giáo sư," nó nói. "Con đi tìm Al và thấy nó gần thư viện. Nó cứ khăng khăng nói nó không bị lạc, và thế là chúng con cãi nhau. Lúc thầy Filch đến thì chúng con cũng đang chuẩn bị về tháp Gryffindor."

McGonagall lại thở dài nhưng Snape cũng thấy được là một thế hệ Potter nữa lại sẽ được tha bổng. Giữa Snape và Potter chưa có sự thay đổi tình cảm nào cả, dù Snape đã cho Harry những gì trước cái chết của ông đi nữa, nhưng cả Snape cũng phải thừa nhận là Harry đã đánh bại được Chúa tể hắc ám và cũng không đến nỗi cao ngạo như ông luôn nghĩ. Hai đứa con trai kia là bằng chứng của những gì Snape thấy trong Harry - một đứa hơi tự cao và đứa kia có vẻ cẩn thận hơn.

"Trừ nhà Gryffindor 15 điểm," McGonagall cuối cùng cũng nói. "Và tôi sẽ tịch thu áo tàng hình của hai em đến khi có được sự cho phép viết bằng chữ của phụ huynh hai em nói rõ là các em được mang nó đến trường."

James trông có vẻ như muốn lườm em trai mình lắm nhưng lại thôi. "Tất nhiên, thưa Giáo sư," nó trả lời.

"Phiền ông đưa chúng về phòng sinh hoạt chung, Argus," McGonagall nói.

Đứa nhỏ nhìn James một cách đắc thắng nhưng nụ cười trên môi nó tắt đi khi chúng rời văn phòng và James thì thầm, "Mẹ sẽ giết chúng ta, cảm ơn em. May là anh giữ chiếc bản đồ, nếu không thì - " Những lời sau đó của nó không còn nghe được nữa khi cả ba (gồm Filch đang giận điên lên) đi xuống cầu thang.

McGonagall đợi đến khi họ đã đi khỏi và liếc nhìn những bức chân dung trên tường. "Không nói gì về Potter, xin ông, Severus," bà nói. Bà nhặt chiếc áo tàng hình lên, gấp nó và giấu nó vào một chiếc tủ kính chứa một chiếc gươm nạm hồng ngọc và những thứ đồ bằng bạc đã từng của Dumbledore.

"Tất nhiên, Minerva," Snape trả lời, nhưng sau khi bà đi khỏi văn phòng, ông tự cằn nhằn.

"Anh biết đấy, Severus," Dumbledore nói, "tôi nghĩ là việc anh chẳng chú ý những việc trần tục có nghĩa là chắc anh cũng chẳng biết tên của cậu Potter nhỏ kia."

"Tôi không quan tâm," là câu trả lời, nhưng có chút mệt mỏi trong giọng ông, sự mệt mỏi chỉ có khi ông thấy được đôi mắt của Lily trên một khuôn mặt khác.

"Đứa lớn, không ngạc nhiên gì," Dumbledore tiếp tục nói với giọng vui vẻ, "là James Sirius Remus Potter. Thật thú vị khi có hai tên đệm. Tôi có những ba nhưng cha tôi luôn có những sự lựa chọn thú vị. Em trai cậu là Albus Severus Potter." Cụ dừng lại nghĩ rồi nói, "Một cái tên nghe thật khủng khiếp."

"Sao ông biết?" Snape hỏi sau một sự im lặng.

"Minerva đã có lần nói chuyện về sinh nhật của cậu bé với Giáo sư Neville Longbottom khoảng mấy năm trước, ngay trong văn phòng này," Dumbledore trả lời. "Anh nghĩ xem, sao cậu bé lại nhìn chân dung của chúng ta? Chúng ta có cùng tên với cậu bé, và cậu bé biết điều đó."

Snape không nói gì và cô gắng không nghĩ nhiều về hai thằng bé Potter trong một thời gian dài.

* * *

><p>Sáu tuần sau, nhưng Snape cũng chẳng có mấy khái niệm về thời gian, màn đêm chỉ bị ánh trăng ngoài cửa số quấy rối. Chiếc áo tàng hình không còn trong tủ kính nữa, mặc dù James đã phải gửi nhiều thư xin lỗi tới bố mẹ nó trước khi họ cho phép nó lấy lại chiếc áo (hay nói đúng hơn là bà ngoại nó khuyên bố mẹ nó nên cho nó một bài học). Nếu chỉ có bố nó quyết định thì nó đã lấy lại được chiếc áo trong chốc lát.<p>

Snape cũng chẳng để ý lắm tới cái gì (việc làm chân dung của người đã chết là một cảm giác thật lạ, như là đang mơ, có cảm giác rất thật nhưng lại cũng lúc có những cảm giác rất chết). Nhưng Snape ngó đầu ra hướng cánh cửa khi Dippet giật mình thức giấc.

"Có ai đó trên cầu thang," Dippet nói thầm, và các chân dung khác lầm bầm đồng ý.

Cánh cửa mở với một câu thần chú và ánh đèn từ cây đũa thần rọi vào trong phòng. Tóc thằng bé trông rối hơn, nhưng Snape vẫn nhận ra Albus Severus Potter, khi nó thóat khỏi chiếc áo tàng hình nổi tiếng kia.

"Xin lỗi, nhưng...um...con muốn nói chuyện với Albus Dumbledore và Severus Snape," nó nói.

"Ôi chỉ thế thôi à?" Phineas Nigellus càu nhàu. "Mày đột nhập vào văn phòng hiệu trường chỉ để thế thôi à, thằng oắt?"

"Con xin lỗi," Al lí nhí, "con chỉ có vài câu hỏi thôi. Xin đừng mách với cô hiệu trưởng."

"Và mày là ai để đòi hỏi điều này?" Phineas Nigellus rít.

"Bước lên trước, Albus," một giọng nói khác kêu lên. Al một lúc sau mới nhận ra tiếng nó phát ra từ đầu, rồi nó nhìn thấy một bức chân dung một ông già tóc trắng với đôi mắt lấp lánh đang nhìn nó.

Nó ngần ngừ bước tới trước và ngước nhìn bức chan dung. "Con chỉ muốn gặp thầy thôi, thưa thầy," nó nói với giọng hoảng hốt.

"Thật tuyệt là con muốn gặp ta," Dumbledore trả lời, "vì ta cũng muốn gặp con."

Mắt thằng bé trông thật to và xanh trong màn đêm đến nỗi Snape có thể gần như thấy nó đang sáng rực. "Người đang lườm con đó là Giáo sư Severus Snape," Dumbledore thêm, chỉ về bên trai cụ, nơi treo chân dung của Snape. Snape nhếch mép cười mỉa mai xuống với thằng bé nhưng không nói gì.

"Con cũng chẳng biết hỏi gì," Al nói, "nhưng bố con luôn nói là việc con được đặt tên theo hai hiệu trưởng của Hogwarts là rất quan trọng."

"Tên chỉ là thứ ngoài thân," Dumbledore nói, nhưng ông đang cười với thằng bé.

Al cẩn thận ngồi xuống sàn nhà. Áo chùng của nó hơi to quá và nó như mất hút vào đó; Snape không thể nhớ được là bố nó đã bao giờ từng nhỏ như vậy. Nhưng tất cả những gì ông nhớ cũng chỉ là nhìn Harry với ánh mắt đầy ghen ghét hận thù trong ngày đầu tiên.

Al như đang ngồi hưởng thụ cái phúc của mình một lúc đến khi nó cắn môi và bắt đầu nói lại. "Con biết nhiều về hai người vì những gì bố mẹ kể với con, nên chúng ta có thể cứ nói chuyện bình thường được không?"

"Bình thường?" Dumbledore cười. "Cũng được. Em gái con thế nào?"

"Lily khỏe lắm," Al nói, dù Snape phát ra tiếng kêu như vừa bị đấm. "Em ấy đã gửi cho con và James một bức thư vào tuần trước về những con knargle em ấy nói tìm thấy trong gác xép. Mẹ nói có thể Lily chơi với mấy đứa nhà cô Luna nhiều quá. Lily thích đi thăm cô ấy khi đến thăm ông bà ngoại. Nhưng cô Luna thường không ở đó, cô ấy đi đây đi đó nhiều lắm."

Dumbledore gật đầu và nói, "Nhà Lovegood có tài thấy đuợc những cái không ai biết đến."

"Trong thư còn có cái này," Al thêm và lấy từ trong túi một bức ảnh. Nó miết thẳng bức ảnh và giơ lên. Lily Potter nhỏ bé cười toét với mọi người với một thằng bé tóc đỏ, chúng ngồi trên thềm của nhà Weasley. Bức ảnh làm cho Snape lạnh toát cả người, dù con bé có mái tóc đỏ của Ginny Weasley chứ không phải là sắc hung đỏ đậm của bà nội nó. "Đó là Hugo, em họ của con," Al nói.

"Lớp biến hình của con thế nào? Ta đã từng dạy môn đó," Dumbledore cười và hỏi.

"Con có thể biến chuột thành cốc mà không còn lông, chuột của Rose vẫn có lông," nó kêu. "Rose là chị họ con. Hôm nọ con và chị ấy có thử những bùa chú khó hơn trong phòng sinh hoạt chung nhưng Rose giỏi vè Ngôn ngữ cổ hơn vì mẹ chị ấy, bác Hermione của con, đã dạy chị ấy đọc chúng. Nhưng con chẳng thấy cái đó có ích gì với một đứa 11 tuổi."

"Con không tính sẽ phải gặp những thông điệp khó hiểu?" Dumbledore cười và lại hỏi.

"Nếu có con sẽ hỏi Rose," Al thừa nhận. "Chị ấy và James đều giỏi Độc dược nhưng con chẳng giỏi lắm. Giáo sư Slughorn nói con không có tài của bà nội và bố con nhưng bố cong cũng nói cả năm học đó bố cũng gian lận hết."

Snape chỉ hơi lắng nghe, ông đang quá bận nhìn đôi mắt đó sáng lên một cách năng động khi nó nói. Nhưng ông cũng kêu một tiếng trong họng khi nghe nói về Harry Potter và Độc dược.

"Anh muốn nói gì ư? Severus?" Dumbledore hỏi.

"Chẳng có gì để nói mà thằng bé chưa nghe được cả, xem chừng là thế," Snape nói.

"Con biết là bố con gian lận bằng sách của thầy," Al nói một cách bình tĩnh, nhìn Snape chăm chú với đôi mắt đó. "Bố và mẹ đã nói nhiều với con về việc tin tưởng vào những cuốn sách mà có thể tự nghĩ cho mình."

"Lời khuyên tốt," Dumbledore nói. "Ta không bao giờ có thể biết được sẽ gặp một mảnh linh hồn chúa tể hắc ám ở đâu."

Al cười và Snape nhận thấy là không thể ghét thằng bé được, dù nó có giống James Potter đến thế với đôi mắt của Lily.

"Ta nghĩ con đã được nghe nhiều chuyện thú vị, Albus," Dumbledore nói. "Con đã được dè chừng khỏi nhiều thứ, nhưng ta nghĩ con cũng sẽ sớm có cuộc phiêu lưu của mình."

"Con không thể nhìn thấy vong mã nên không thể bay chúng đến Bộ được. Con không thích độ cao nên cũng chẳng giỏi Quidditch," Al nói. "Con sẽ không phải đến gần con rồng nào vì không có cuộc thi nào. Con chuột của Rose chắc chắn không phải là Tử thần thực tử, dù có khi nó giống lắm. Nó suốt ngày cắn Hugo."

"Tất cả đều là điều tốt vì điều đó có nghĩa con sẽ không phải vào nguy hiểm," Dumbledore nói, "ngoài sự nguy hiểm của một con chuột khó tính nhưng bình thường."

Al lại mở miệng để nói nhưng có tiếng động ở cuối chân cầu thang, khi có ai đang đi qua. Nó vớ lấy đũa phép và tắt đèn đi nhưng vẫn nghe thấy tiếng người đang đi lên.

"Mặc áo choàng vào, Albus," Dumbledore nói. Al nghe theo và lắng nghe tiếng chân đi lên và cánh cửa mở.

"Tôi nghe thấy tiếng nói," Filch nói.

McGonagall thở dài và nói, "Không học sinh nào có được mật khẩu, Argus,"

Bà nhìn quanh và không thấy gì mất mát cả. Nhưng bà vẫn nhìn lên hỏi các bức chân dung, "Có ai ngoài tôi lên đây không?"

Dumbledore trả lời trong khi Al nín thở. "Không, Minerva. Argus, chắc ông nghe chúng tôi nói chuyện, cụ nói, chỉ vào những bức chân dung khác. Phineas Nigellus, tạ ơn trời, đã đi khỏi bức chân dung của ông ta và Snape trông rẫu rĩ như thường.

"Thấy chưa, Argus?" McGonagall thở dài.. "Bây giờ tôi muốn vè phòng ngủ."

Họ đi khỏi nhưng phải một lúc sau một chiếc đầu mới hiện ra lơ lửng giữa không trung từ chiếc áo tàng hình.

"Đến giờ đi ngủ rồi, Albus," Dumbledore nói. "Có thể chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện vào lúc khác."

"Vâng, và cám ơn thầy đã không mách với cô hiệu trưởng," nó ấp úng.

"Con không làm gì sai," Dumbledore nói. "Tính tò mò không phải là tội, dù con nên cẩn thận khi tìm hiểu cái gì."

"Vâng, thưa thầy." Và rồi đũa phép của Al lại sáng lên và nó biến mất dưới chiếc áo tàng hình. Cánh cửa như tự mở và đóng, rồi nó đã đi mất.

Sau một lúc lâu, lúc mà Dumbledore ngồi ngâm nga hát trong miệng, cụ quay sang Snape và hỏi, "Thế nào, Severus? Harry có sự dụng tên chúng ta một cách vô ích không?"

"Tôi không nghĩ tên chúng ta lại linh thiêng đến vậy," Snape nói với giọng hờ hững.

"Anh chơi trò quá, Severus," Dumbledore nói. Rồi cụ cười và nói, "Tôi hy vọng cậu bé trở lại."

Snape kêu một tiếng ừ hử trong họng; ông đang nghĩ tới đôi mắt xanh. "Tôi nghĩ tôi cũng không phiền lắm," ông thừa nhận sau vài phút.

"Tôi cũng nghĩ anh sẽ nói thế," Dumbledore trả lời. Rồi các bức chân dung đều đi vào im lặng.

**HẾT**


End file.
